Ocultas
by Ire-Ire
Summary: AU. Faberry. Viven ocultas, pero... Seguiran haciendolo? Oneshot.


No deberia de importarme como me mira, o como me coge la mano suavemente... No deberia importarme, porque yo tengo novio, y probablemente él este muy enamorado de mi, y no quiero hacerle daño, pero no puedo evitar que me importe.

Siento como mi corazon cabalga sin mesura, tratando de alterarme exteriormente, con una adrenalina que tarde o temprano invade mis venas y provoca que empiece a hiperventilar cuando su mano empieza a subir lentamente por mi pierna, acercandose peligrosamente a esa zona donde mi manojo de nervios late ansioso por ella.

Estamos en una cena con amigos, rodeados de personas, pero no puedo evitar sentir cuando la miro que estamos las dos solas, frente al mundo, sin fingir, sin tener que escondernos de nadie por esa pasion que nos fluye por cada poro de nuestra piel.

Se acerca peligrosamente a mi ingle, e inconscientemente pego un pequeño salto en mi asiento, él lo nota.

- Cariño, estas bien?-

- Si, solo es un escalofrio... - le miro, sonriendole y me siento la peor persona del mundo - permiso, voy al baño vale?-

- Vale amor-

Me levanto y oigo como ella se levanta a los pocos segundos, disculpandose para retirarse al baño tambien.

Abro la puerta del baño y me introduzco en un cubiculo. Oigo la puerta a los pocos segundos, y notod una ligera presion en la puerta. La dejo entreabierta y ella pasa y nos miramos.

Una de sus manos me acerca a ella cogiendome de la cintura, mientras que la otra acaricia mi cuello y me hace suspirar mientras cierro los ojos y ahogo un gemido en mi interior. Su manos sube de mi cuello y me acaricia los labios, acercando su cara a la mia y quedandose a centimetros de mi boca. Noto su aliento sobre mis labios y con un gemido, subo la mano y agarrandola del cuello la empujo hacia mi, besandonos al fin.

Su lengua se cuela traviesa en mi boca, jugando con la mia en una batalla que siempre, siempre, gana ella. Para de besarme y sus besos bajan por mi cuello, dejando un rastro humedo de saliva que se junta con el sudor perlado de mi cuello debido al calor que me provoca.

Quiero besarla de nuevo pero me da la vuelta y hace que mire la puerta del cubiculo, cogiendome las manos y sujetandomelas con una de las suyas por encima de mi cabeza.

Me sigue besando el cuello y la nuca y noto como su mano libre busca el borde de mi vestido para despues colarse rauda a traves de mi ropa interior y tocar.

Noto como sonrie en mi nuca al notar mi humedad, y cuando toca mi centro, no puedo mas que gemir y arquearme contra ella, apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro, cerrando los ojos en el proceso.

Me muerde en la nuca dejandome una marca, marcandome como de su propiedad, y aunque para los demas yo sea de la propiedad de él, ella sabe que soy suya, por eso lo hace.

Roza mi centro con la yema de su dedo, dibujando el abecedario entero e inventando uno, o al menos siento eso, puesto que lo unico que puedo hacer es intentar mantener el equilibrio, puesto que mis piernas tiemblan ante lo que esta por llegar.

En unos segundos mas, mi cuerpo inconscientemente busca prolongar el contacto mientras gimo y las sensaciones del orgasmo invaden cada nervio de mi cuerpo.

Abro los ojos y apoyo la frente sobre la puerta, dejando la superficie humeda debido al calor que emana mi cuerpo. Noto como saca su mano de entre mis piernas y me acaricia el abdomen suavemente mientras reparte besos por mis hombros y mi cuello.

Siento como me da la vuelta y dandome un sencillo pico se me queda mirando, a la vez que suspira.

- Casate conmigo-

Me quedo mirandola sorprendida ante lo que acaba de decir.

- Qu... Que has dicho?-

- Casate conmigo, Rachel-

Mi corazon cabalga a una velocidad sobrehumana, haciendome hiperventilar.

- Quinn...-

- Casate conmigo-

Ella me sonrie y siento que solo existimos ella y yo y que solo a su lado podre ser feliz.

- Si Quinn, me casare contigo-

* * *

Aqui vengo con mi primer faberry, es un AU, todavia no me veo capaz de escribir un fic con las dos siendo fieles a la serie xD

Siento el tema de los acentos pero lo estoy subiendo desde el movil y el correcto de no funciona, asi que pido perdon de antemano :)

Cualquier cosa ya sabeis, review, privado o incluso podeis seguirme en twitter (Ire_21). Un gusto escribir y espero que os guste :D


End file.
